Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
/ |release = November 11, 2004 / December 7, 2004 / May 6, 2005 |genre = Aksie RPG |modes = Enkele speler, twee-speler (Link Modus) |ratings = : Everyone : G8+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories is die tweede speletjie in die Kingdom Hearts reeks. Dit is 'n direkte opvolger van Kingdom Hearts en eksklusief aan die Game Boy Advance. Dit is gepubliseer deur Square Enix ontwikkel deur Jupiter, en in 2004 gepubliseer was. Chronologies, dis die sesde speletjie in die tydlyn na Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- en Kingdom Hearts en vind plaas gedurende Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Storie Sora, Donald en Goofy mars af 'n lang pad wat oënskynlik gaan nêrens. Hulle sien Pluto en begin om hom te volg. Hy lei hulle na 'n KRUISPAD. Terwyl jy besluit watter pad om te neem, 'n geheimsinnige man in 'n swart mantel benaderings Sora en praat met hom, maar op daardie oomblik sy woorde is onbegryplik. Die pad raak een en dit lei hulle tot Kasteel vergetelheid. Die cloaked man verskyn as hulle die Kasteel betree en gee hulle 'n kaart. Hulle gebruik die kaart om te vorder so deur die Kasteel. Die eerste wêreld hulle gaan is Traverse Town, waar hulle ontdek dat Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, en Cid alles oor hulle vergeet het. Snaaks, al is, hulle Sora, Donald en Goofy se name onthou, met Yuffie selfs noem dat haar hart steeds beklee die herinneringe van hulle, selfs as haar kop nie. Nadat Leon gee Sora 'n tutoriaal op veg en gee Sora 'n Simba summon kaart, hulle laat Traverse Town. Die man verskyn nog een keer na hulle kom op die volgende vloer. Nog 'n cloaked man verskyn en stel homself bekend as Axel. Sora gevegte hom, en wanneer Axel is verslaan, hy gee hom meer kaarte, verdwyn gou na. Sora, Donald en Goofy gaan deur elke Vloer, ervaar hul herinneringe, wat almal is een of ander manier verwronge, elk op 'n verskillende manier. Hulle begin om hul herinneringe verloor. 'N Niemand Naminé genaamd begin vervang herinneringe van Kairi met vals mense van haarself. Dit blyk sy goed en sy herinneringe onder die bevel van die hoof van die Kasteel, Marluxia is manipuleer. Dit eskaleer tot 'n finale stryd in die einde, vir Sora se lewe en Naminé se vryheid. Intussen, Riku wakker neer in die Kasteel, en as hy gaan op die kelder vlakke van Kasteel vergetelheid, hy moet beheer neem oor die innerlike duisternis binnekant van hom terwyl hantering met Ansem, die Riku Replika, en drie lede van Organisasie XIII, Vexen, Lexaeus en Zexion, langs die pad. Joernaalinskrywings Sora's storie Sora se verhaal I Our friends may be here... '' ''It was that thought that led us to Castle Oblivion, where cards rule over all. A mysterious man gave Sora a card, using it to took us to Traverse Town--of all places! '' ''It turned out the town was just a figment of our own remembrances, the first world of many that lie in Sora's heart. '' ''And so our journey through these worlds begins. '' '''Sora se verhaal II' It seems we're slowly losing our memories of what happened before the castle. And all my notes about the last journey have vanished! But in exchange, Sora is remembering other things he must have forgotten until now--like a girl he knew when he was little. While fighting Larxene, Sora finally remembered the girl's name... Naminé. '' '''Sora se verhaal III' Sora pressed on in his search for Naminé, and can you believe it? He found Riku, his best friend whom we thought was lost. Sora was so happy, but Riku attacked him just like that, saying, "I'll protect Naminé!" What could he mean? Will something happen if Sora finds Naminé? Sora is chasing after Riku...and the answers. Reverse/Rebirth ;Riku se verhaal I Bored with his secluded island life, Riku dreamt of seeing other worlds. He got his wish when darkness devoured Destiny Islands and he was thrust into the outside world. While looking for his lost friend Kairi, he met Maleficent, and accepted her help. But Maleficent had her eyes on Riku's strength and was working to make him her underling. She gave Riku the power of darkness, but as he used it, it gained power over him. This is why Riku fought his best friend, Sora, and how his heart fell to Ansem, pursuer of darkness. But Riku was freed by Sora's light. Riku, Sora, and the king worked together to close the door to darkness, but Riku was trapped inside, in the realm of darkness. Will he see the realm of light again? ;Riku se verhaal II Led by a mysterious voice, Riku made his way through the card-worlds, but met only dark beings within. Riku was told that because he rejected the other things in his life to claim darkness, his heart is now devoid of anything but the darkness he sought. Unable to accept this, Riku encountered Ansem, who tried yet again to conquer him. The king intervened to save Riku, but Ansem had not let go of his heart. And so Riku must fight the darkness within. ;Riku se verhaal III Embattled with the darkness in his heart, Riku met someone who looked just like him, a replica crafted by Vexen, a member of the Organization. The replica commanded darkness freely, and called Riku cowardly for shunning the dark. Meanwhile, agents of the Organization laid their rivalry bare. Sora and Riku seem to be the reason they control the castle—but why? ;Riku se verhaal IV Vexen took his replica of Riku and headed for the surface, but finally fell at Sora's hands. Lexaeus confronted Riku, intending to bring him to submission using all force necessary. It was then that the powerful darkness in Riku's heart awakened. The darkness defeated Lexaeus, then dragged Riku into the realm of darkness. There, Ansem's shadow loomed large, but Riku was again saved by the king's light. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories volg 'n heeltemal nuwe stryd stelsel, asook gameplay. Die stryd stelsel draai nou om Sora se herinneringe, verteenwoordig as kaarte. Gebruik hierdie kaarte is die enigste manier om te val. Kamer kaarte word gebruik om te skep kamers op elke vloer van die Kasteel. Wat verskyn in elke kamer hang af van watter kaart gebruik is om daardie kamer. Kry 'n kamer kaart moet jy Heartless verslaan. Sommige kamer kaarte kan slegs verkry word na hoe verder in die storie vir elk van die verskillende wêrelde. Kaart stelsel Kaart tipes *Aanval Kaarte - die mees algemene manier om te val, soos die naam aandui. Dit word uitgebeeld deur verskillende soorte Keyblades en het rooi rante. *Magic Kaarte - ontsluit magie uitspel soos Fire, Ice, Thunder, Cure en Gravity. Dit het blou rande. *Voorwerp Kaarte - gebruik om te laai aanval kaarte of magic kaarte met Potions of Ethers, onderskeidelik. Dit kan slegs een keer gebruik word per geveg, en het groen rante. Spesiale kaarte Daar is drie soorte kaarte wat verskil van die ander kaarte in stryd: *Vriend Kaarte - verskyn in die slagveld op sekere tye vir bakkie en kan ontbied 'n bondgenoot te help veg. Dit het groen rante, soos Voorwerp kaarte. *Vyand Kaarte - gebaseer op vyande of baas en kan tydelik Sora (of Riku) beter aanstootlike of verdedigende vermoëns gee. Dit het swart rande, en kan nie gebruik word in sleights. *Gimmick Kaarte - Gimmick kaarte slegs verskyn tydens sekere baas gevegte. Unieke kenmerke van hierdie kaarte is dat hulle altyd groen, die kaart waarde is altyd 0 en die prent op die kaart is 'n groen Mickey Mouse kentekens, soos die Keychain aan die Keyblade geheg. Wanneer dit gebruik word, die kleure op die skerm oplossings, en die baas is óf stomgeslaan, of die stryd gebied verander sodat jy om die oorhand te kry. As gevolg van hul kaart waarde, hulle breek altyd die vyand se aanvalle, en hul effek verhoed die baas aanval totdat dit afgehandel is. Standaard gebruike Elke kaart het 'n getal van 0 tot 9. Dit staan bekend as kaart waarde. Wanneer 'n kaart is teen die vyand se kaart gespeel, die kaart met die laer waarde "Breek" en weggegooi word. Hierdie blare vyande kwesbaar vir 'n paar sekondes. Kaarte met 'n waarde van 0 enige aanval kan breek, maar kan gebreek word deur enige kaart as te vroeg gespeel. Sleight :Hoofartikel: Sleight 'N spesiale vermoë wat kan word geleer van nivellering óf verkry vanaf baas gevegte of Skat bors. Sleight voorbeelde hiervan is: Sonic Blade, Strike Raid en Ars Arcanum. Sommige van hierdie sleights het nie verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, soos vuur (Blizzard, Thunder) Raid, Homing Fira (Blizzara, Thundara), ens., sowel as 'n paar vriend sleights, soos Blazing Donald. Verdere sleights saamgevoeg om te Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories so goed. Kombinasie van kaarte Kaarte kan gekombineer word in stelle van drie, nie net die skep van 'n hoër waarde combo wat is moeiliker om te breek, maar is ook noodsaaklik in aktiveer sleights. Die koste van die kombinasie van kaarte is dat die eerste kaart in die combo gebruik kan word reloaded wanneer die pak is reloaded, hoewel sekere items, soos Elixir en Megalixir, kan enige unreloadable kaarte herlaai. Sora se spel Sora kan enige beskikbare kaart gebruik om te skep tot drie dekke, mits daar minstens een aanval kaart in sy dek en die speler nie sy kaart punt (KP)In Engels Card Point (CP) limiet oorskry. Tydens vlak Up se Sora kan verhoog sy KP, benewens die verkryging van meer HP en nuwe sleights op sekere tye. Anders as met Aanval, Magic/Summon en Voorwerp kaarte, Sora kan ook gebruik om Premium kaarte, wat spesiale Aanval of Magic kaarte. Hierdie kaarte vereis nie soveel KP te rus hoewel hulle unreloadable kaarte wanneer dit gebruik word, met die geringe uitsondering as die tweede of derde kaart in 'n combo kan raak. Anders as met Moogle winkels te verkry bykomende kaarte, Sora kan ook versamel kaarte deur breek of spring op voorwerpe, maak soms 'n ewekansige kaart verskyn. Daar is sekere gevalle waar Sora het om te verdien die kaart deur die storyline eers voordat dit in 'n Moogle Winkel beskikbaar raak. Kamer Kaarte Daar is kaartjies regdeur die speletjie wat open deure na verskillende kamers eens binne-in 'n sekere wêreld gebruik word. Hulle is in dieselfde kleure as die magic, voorwerp, en aanval kaarte, behalwe hulle is gewoonlik net opgedoen aan die einde van 'n geveg, en hulle oor die algemeen net word gebruik om te open deure binne wêrelde. Hulle het name soos Roulette Room, Tranquil Darkness, Feeble Darkness, Calm Bounty, Martial Waking en selfs spesiale kamer kaarte genoem Key to Rewards (Sleutel om Belonings) en vele meer. Hulle is nodig om alle deure regdeur Kasteel Vergetelheid oop te maak. Reverse/Rebirth Modus Na voltooiing van die spel as Sora, ontstaan 'n nuwe uitdaging. Reverse/Rebirth modus volg Riku soos hy klim die kelders van Castle Oblivion. Riku kry 'n wêreld kaart vir elk van die wêrelde Sora gaan deur behalwe 100 Acre Wood. Riku se dek kan nie verander word nie; egter, dit verander outomaties soos tyd aangaan. Riku nie soveel tyd nodig om te herlaai sy dek. Sekere vyand kaartjies is slegs beskikbaar by Riku, en dan ontsluit vir Sora na voltooiing van die spel met Riku. Riku kan slegs hou die vyand kaarte wat gebaseer is op die base nadat hulle tydens die stryd te wen, die ander lê in net een wêreld. Riku se spel In plaas van nivellering HP, KP of sleights, wanneer Riku hoog, hy kan verhoog HP, AP (Attack Power), of DP (Dark Points). Na Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (wat is lewend) tempers die duisternis in Riku se hart, Riku kan gebruik om sy donker magte gedurende die stryd. Hierdie bevoegdhede word veroorsaak deur skade neem of breek sy teenstander se kaarte; Wanneer die Dark Points 30 of meer bereik, Riku outomaties gaan in Dark Mode. In Dark Mode, Riku 3 kragtige sleights eksklusiewe na sy Dark Mode kan gebruik: Dark Aura, Dark Firaga, en Dark Break (hierdie aanvalle was gebruik deur die Riku Replika in Sora se storie). Hoe lang Dark Mode duur hang af van hoeveel DP hy het, en sowel as synde kaart gebreek verminder die bedrag van DP Riku skade neem in 'n gegewe stryd gelaat het. Wanneer die DP toonbank nul bereik, Riku draai terug in sy oorspronklike vorm. Dark mode (Donker modus) kan wees enige aantal kere in 'n gegewe stryd behaal. Riku nie toegang hê tot enige van die vriend kaarte wat Sora gehad. In plaas daarvan, het hy King Mickey as sy enigste vriend kaart. Met behulp van Mickey genees Riku, reloads die dek, en stuns vyande vir 'n paar sekondes. Tegelyk meer Mickey kaarte gebruik verhoog die krag van hierdie aanval. As gevolg van sy onvermoë van die gebruik van magie kaarte, Riku kan genees so maklik tydens stryd, beperk dit tot die Oogie Boogie en Search Ghost vyand kaarte benewens Mickey Mouse. Base eksklusief aan Riku se storie is: Zexion (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories net), Lexaeus en Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Link Modus Met die gebruik van 'n , 'n bykomende multiplayer af kan gespeel word, waar twee spelers mekaar sukkel. Dekke is gelaai van stoor lêers van Sora se storie. Die speler beheer Sora terwyl die teenstander is uitgebeeld as AntiSora, hoewel die verskil tussen die twee is net kosmetiese. Verskillende wêrelde kan gekies word om te bepaal die arena se agtergrond. Albei spelers kan mekaar se stryd kaarte tot 'n sekere mate, sien al hierdie effek kan met die Darkball vyand kaart geblokkeer word. File:Link Mode 01 KHCOM.png|Begin van 'n tweestryd. File:Link Mode 02 KHCOM.png|Twee spelers in 'n tweestryd. Wêrelde en karakters ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is 'n PlayStation 2 Mediaraad kan verskyn in 'n pakket saam met Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix vrygestel. Die spel funksies 3-d grafika en stem-Waarnemende, saam met alle nuwe kaarte en cutscenes. Dit was op 2 Desember 2008 vrygestel in Noord-Amerika. Die speletjie was remastered in hoë definisie en vrygestel as deel van Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX, maak dit beskikbaar in Europa en Australië vir die heel eerste keer as deel van die versameling. Galery File:Japanese Cover Art KHCOM.png|Japannese dekking kuns. File:North American Cover Art KHCOM.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekking kuns. File:European Cover Art KHCOM.png|PAL dekking kuns. File:Japanese Special Edition Bundle KHCOM.png|Japannees en PAL spesiale uitgawe bondeltjie. Trivia *In Japannees, Reverse en Rebirth is homophones. *Deur Hoewe jy kan 'n gebeurtenis slaan kenmerk aktiveer. *Volgens Direkteur Tetsuya Nomura, die speletjie was oorspronklik gaan ''Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories''http://kh13.com/interviews/chain-of-memories-ultimania-x-tetsuya-nomura/ genoem word. *Selfs al is 'n gimmick kaart 'n 0, die maklikste kaart te breek, 'n baas sal nooit 'n kaart gebruik om te breek as dit vries tyd. Kommentaar en verwysings External links *Amptenaar NA webwerf *Amptenaar JP webwerf Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ja:キングダム ハーツ チェイン オブ メモリーズ en:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories de:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories es:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pt:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories pl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories